


Yours, always

by Dragqueenrealness



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Death, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Loss, Love, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Slight past Hosie reference, Soulmates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragqueenrealness/pseuds/Dragqueenrealness
Summary: Caroline is 217 years old. Everyone she loved, her husband, her own children they are all gone. Until someone Caroline never thought she'd see again suddenly comes back and this time there is nothing in their way.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know this story line does not follow cannon, there are people alive that shouldn’t be and people dead that shouldn’t be, just a warning.

Caroline had lost everything and now she was alone. The school she built had shut down last week, her children were no longer with her Damon and Elena had lived happy human lives together but everything has to end sometime.

Today was her birthday, 217 and yet no one to celebrate it with, she sat alone in a house that didn't feel like home. All she felt was fear and uncertainty, no job, no family and no plans. She sat in her kitchen on the barstool picking at the cupcake she had gotten herself out of pity hoping it would make this day somewhat bearable, she was wrong. She sat and thought of the events that lead her to this day, alone with no one to share in her celebration.

Bonnie was never immortal and they all knew time with her was limited, Damon became human and lived a happy life with Elena. Her chest aches at the thought and finally her children as magical as they were, she knew they wouldn't be around forever but she finds comfort knowing they lived long happy lives and privileged that she got to be their mother. 

———————————————————————-

Klaus inhaled deeply and gasped to regain all the breath he felt the world owed him, he looked down at his hands, what was happening? He was dead how is this possible?

He looked up seeing only a girl that couldn't have been much older than 16, blood was flowing from her nose as she gave him a smirk 

"I have plans for you yet Niklaus" she spoke a strong New Orleans accent ringing in his ear  
"Who are you?"   
Klaus felt weak as he pushed himself up so he was standing facing this girl unsure of wether to thank her or kill her.   
"That's not important, some very important people wanted you alive and it was my job to bring you back. What you do now is up to you although I expect they'll find you"   
she said with a wink before strutting away from him leaving him standing in then woods alone.

Klaus didn't know what to do for once the all powerful hybrid was stumped. How long has it been? Where is Hope? 

All these questions came rushing at him klaus didn't like not being in the loop. He knew where he wanted to go. Hope would be at school he just wanted to see her, know that she was ok and so off he went to find the nearest civilisation.

————————————————————————

Caroline was standing inside of the building her kids had grown up in where many kids had grown up in, now it was all gone. The only things left were a few books scattered here and there and some personal things belonging to Caroline and her family she couldn't bare to get rid off and here she was ready to strip this building of everything that ever made it home.

Caroline grabbed a cardboard box and started placing all her personal belongings into it, she stopped upon discovering a baby photo of Josie and Lizzie, Caroline was holding Josie and looking ever so panicked. She chuckled as she remembered how new all of this had been to her, how scared she had been when she realised that, intentionally or not she had fallen in love with these little human beings. A single tear streamed down her cheek before she quickly swiped it away and continued packing.

Suddenly she hears the door to her school creaking open. Caroline wonders if it's possibly one of the parents here to pick up something a child may have left and so she walks downstairs in hopes to greet them.

Caroline stops dead in her tracks. her heart pounding like a machine gun, as she gazed at the man she never thought she'd see again.   
"Klaus" Caroline almost whispers but it didn't take much before his head turned towards her and his face forms one of his tell tale smirks "hello, love" he says his eyes wandering over her as if she might disappear at any moment.   
"How.. Klaus how are you alive? You died. Klaus tell me that wasn't one of your master plans! Klaus I morned for you! Tell me.." her rant was cut short by a warm hand on her arms as she felt hot tears run down her face, she hadn't even realised she'd been crying. 

"Believe me Caroline I interned to stay dead but it looks like some witches had other ideas. What happened Caroline, where's Hope?" He was looking around obviously noting the empty building that once housed the daughter he held closest to his heart.

Caroline was lost for words as she looked into those eyes, she hadn't seen a familiar face in decades. She was shocked when he asked for hope she had died over 100 years ago.   
"Klaus... you've been gone for a long time, she died klaus, I'm so sorry" Caroline whispered hoping to in some way comfort the man she saw in-front of her. Tears began quickly pooling in his eyes 

"How did it... what happened to her Caroline?" Klaus questioned and she could tell he was on the brink of anger wondering if anyone had harmed his beautiful baby girl   
"It was old age Klaus, she was born, she aged you knew this would happen eventually. She lived a good life klaus thanks to you and all you sacrificed for her" Caroline placed a gentle hand on his shoulder hoping that in some way it would help him. He took a deep breath she could tell he felt relief all he sacrificed as not been in vain.   
"How long has it been?" He looks into her eyes and for the first time ever she can tell he's vulnerable. Around her he always had a calm, flirty exterior but that had broken.  
Caroline looked at her watch it was 11:36 pm still her birthday she looked back into his eyes 

"I'm 217 today" she told him, his eyes were glassy, he took a step back trying to regain his composure Caroline wondered. She closed the gap between them and took his face in her hands "Klaus look at me, you baby girl grew up into an amazing women I watched it happen. She got married, she had a son, klaus you had a grandchild he lived a happy normal life. All because of you" she tried to force him to look at her, he was now sitting on the edge of a desk once inhabited by Alaric, a pain shot through her before she remembered who she was here for. 

Looking into his eyes he looked the way she's sure he saw her all those years ago, broken and damaged but light still hid in his eyes, he was the person she always knew, he was the person who was capable of loving in the only way he knew how, with all his heart and soul. The same person who learned forgiveness and pity and kindness all for her sake. Being with him right now, seeing him after all these years was like an adrenaline rush.

"What about Rebekah? Where is she?" Klaus asked finally meeting Caroline's gaze. Caroline tried to remember the last she had heard about Rebekah although it would have been nearly 50 years ago now that she and ran into her one day. She had gone to Paris for work and found Rebekah sitting in a small cafe with what almost looked like a smile on her face she looked at peace. 

"The last time I saw her she was in France, she seemed at peace. Although rumours say she's moved back to New Orleans trying to rebuild your families legacy" Caroline stroked a lone tear that appeared on the hybrids cheek he caught her hand giving her a look but he didn't scare her, she persisted instead moving closer to him.

But he stood up forcing her to move away from him "What are you going to do now?" She asked him preying he wasn't going to leave she felt as though she hadn't spoken to anyone since Lizzie had died.

"I need to find Rebekah, she has to know I'm alive and I might need her help to find out what these witches have planned for me" he said turning to face her his hand lingering on the door ready to make his leave.

"Come with me Caroline, I promised you the world and that is a promise I intend to keep"


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stood stunned for a moment, more surprised at herself that every bone in her body aches to accept his offer, all of her being just wanting to be close to him, to follow him wherever he went. She'd never felt so alone and for once all she wanted was to feel safe.

"Ok, I'll go" she said surprising her self and undoubtably klaus as his eyes widened slightly, she'd never accepted his offer before, he'd offered her the world and she'd turned him down. She walked to him ready to leave everything she'd ever known behind, for him of all people. As she got closer his hand made his way to the small of her back as he guided her out the door as if he was afraid she'd disappear at any moment.

He was still his old self but something had changed about him, he seemed uneasy Caroline could tell he hated not knowing what was happening to him, how he was here and most importantly how was he going to explain to Rebekah that he was alive. As they walked to his car she watched his eyes, they gave everything away. As much as he always tried to be the stone cold hybrid, she could always tell how he felt by his eyes. They were filled with emotion as much as he tried to hide it.

They were filled with pain and a strange amount of wonderment, maybe adrenaline she thought to herself.

Before she knew it she was sitting in a the passenger side of klaus Mikaelsons car, someone she thought was dead and she couldn't help herself "What was it like?" She asked watching his face for a reaction but none came "being dead I mean" she clarified, his eyes hardened and his hands tightened on the wheel she could tell whatever happened it hurt him.   
"It was cold, empty like I was stuck in limbo and yet I was feeling everything" he spoke with a calmness to his voice that Caroline could tell was forced. She placed a hand on his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She quickly moved her arm back beside her, a if she's been burned. She couldn't let herself do this, fall for him again. 

It had been years, she'd been married, she'd been widowed. She's not the little baby vampire who fell for the bad boy, because he did terrible things and yet for some reason, he cared for her and part of her hoped he still did. 

"Caroline, why did you agree to come with me?" By now they had been driving for a good few hours in comfortable silence. He glanced over at her but she refused to meet his eyes. She couldn't tell him how lonely she'd been, how everyone she'd ever loved had died. Except him. So she decided to play him at his own game. Distant and charming. So she smirked   
"You promised me the world" she watched as his smile faltered for a moment. He knew Caroline was dodging the real question. He also knew that if it had been as long as she said it had, that Caroline's children, her friends, her family will have been long gone and he of all people could understand that pain. He chose to ignore it for now, bringing it up would only cause her more pain and he wanted to bring her nothing but happiness.

Caroline had barely noticed that they had pulled up to the Mikaelson manor until she heard the soothing noise of the engine cease.   
"If she's home she'll know someone's here, should I go first? Try and prepare her?" Caroline asked watching as the big bad original hybrid sat frozen both hands stuck on the steering wheel, looking at the place hope had once lived. He simply nodded.

Caroline wasn't sure what she was meant to do she walked up to the door attempting to prepare herself for all possibilities. Before her hands could reach the bell, the door flew open revealing the dashing blonde, standing with her arms crossed over her body. Her long hair curled neatly flowing over her shoulders.   
"What do you want Caroline?" Rebekah questions coldly obviously not interested in whatever Caroline had to say, but this was important.  
"Rebekah I know you might not believe me, but klaus is back. He's sitting in the car right now, some witch brought him back apparently they need him for something" Caroline tried to get it out all in one breath before Rebekah could interrupt her, she needed to hear this. 

No emotion was seen on Rebekah's face she looked utterly and completely disinterested.   
Then suddenly Rebekah was walking towards the car with utter rage in her eyes   
"I bloody knew it, none of my brother can stay dead can they?" She yelled Caroline attempted to follow the original while trying to keep enough space that wouldn't get her killed   
"Klaus you wanker! Get your arse out that car and explain this to me" she yelled knowing that klaus could hear her. 

He emerged from the car with that signature grin on his face, he smirked slightly seeing how angry Rebekah was. "What no welcome back from the dead party, little sister?" Klaus mocked but it appeared Rebekah was in no mood for joking. She pushed him up against the car, Caroline knew that klaus had let her, he was stronger that she was. "You can't just show up! After almost 200 years of being dead and expect me to act like nothing happened!" She screamed hitting klaus in the chest repeatedly and Caroline swore she saw a tear make its way down Rebekah's face.

"Now, now little sister, as I'm sure Caroline told you I hadn't intended on interrupting your peace but it seemed some witch who funnily enough spoke like she was from around here, had other plans" klaus was holding his hands up in surrender smiling at his baby sister and she had no doubt that he had missed her.

————————————————————————

They sat around the Mikaelsons table as awkwardness filled the air, she was tempted to move closer to klaus, she wanted to be comforted by him, feel his strong arms around her and yet she held herself back. What would Stefan say? She thought to herself knowing he wouldn't approve of her being here right now. He would tell her she was being reckless, that klaus was dangerous, not to be trusted but she couldn't help the pull she felt towards him.

"Why are you here nik? Whatever the witches want from you, you can't run from it, if they brought you back I'm sure they can undo it" Rebekah spoke with and edge of hurt in her voice, Caroline felt as though she was intruding one a family affair, yet she couldn't bring herself to leave.  
"I'm here because I wanted to spend some time with my baby sister, in my favourite city in the world, is that a crime Rebekah?" He leant over the table close to her as if he was trying to intimidate her but Rebekah held her ground, and even pulled a classic Mikaelson grin She moved round to stand next to him before rapping her arms around his neck.  
"Welcome back nik, I almost missed you"   
When they broke apart they were both grinning .  
"Caroline I believe by this point I owe you a drink" klaus said turning to face her and offering his hand, he looked her up and down

"But first I think you might need a change of clothes for this place" he commented before letting out a small chuckle the sound made Caroline shiver as she playfully hit him on the arm. He caught her wrist as she pulled away and pulled her in close to him   
"Oh come on love I was only playing" his grin said it all he could tell the effect he had on her. Her undead heart was racing and she knew he could hear it so she gave in   
"Let's party" she said to both Rebekah and klaus her gaze moving between them and she could already tell this was going to be the greatest day of her life in 100 years


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline watched as Rebekah attempted to lead her towards her room, but her eyes were fixed on klaus still standing at the table, she could feel tears well up in her eyes. She thought she'd never see him again. She'd said goodbye to him that day with a promise that she would never forget him, and she didn't with all her heart and soul, she never forgot him. She knew he wasn't a villain. Not to her.

He was the charming man who showed her that she could be loved, that she had worth but that man had died and yet here he was standing in front of her, yet she didn't know how long she would have with him and she never wanted to let him out of her sight.

That's when she heard it, the crushing of rocks beneath someone's feet, people were walking to the door. At least two people, she could tell Rebekah had heard it as she froze, glancing back at klaus. The quickly stood by his side. Caroline clung to his arm almost pushing him behind her, she had just gotten him back, he was the only one left she wasn't going to lose him. He met her eyes that were filled with pain and loss, but he didn't let himself be pushed being her, she was had too precious.

No one spoke as the door creaked open, and then she saw it, the cuffs of a suit. Elijah.   
"It appears something utterly stupid has occurred anyone insane enough to bring you back Niklaus must be in serious trouble" he said as he looked at klaus who was staring smiling at his brother. He walked up and clasped the back of Elijah's neck pulling him into a hug.  
"Brother, I have missed you" he said with all the meaning in the world forced into his voice.

But there was someone there, a girl not much younger than Caroline was when had been turned. She had dark hair and dark eyes and just from her presence you could tell she was powerful.   
"Elijah was an unseen consequence of bringing you back, but he may be of use yet" she spoke with elegance her voice commanded your respect. Rebekah ignored her running quickly into Elijah's arms. She pulled back looking him in the eye, she started hitting his chest, tears streamed down her face   
"You bloody bastard! You died, you absolute wankers both of you" she yelled hitting her brother's, although you could tell she was using very little force.

"I missed you too, Rebekah" Elijah said simply, grasping her hands in his and looking into the eyes of his little sister. Caroline had never felt more out of place, but klaus made his way to her side quickly and placed his hand with a firm grip on her arm, this was the 2nd time she had ever seen klaus mikaelson scared. The first was when he was contemplating death for his daughter, he clung to her in the same way he now clung to her today.

The witch stepped inside eyeing all of the originals before laying her eyes on caroline. The witch looked her up and down causing klaus's grip to tighten on her.   
"Who are you? What do you want?" Klaus confronted the witch  
"I'm Caitlin, my coven sent me here to represent them, we have a problem. An immortal one that requires help from the original hybrid. My coven brought you back after all these years because the blood pumping through your veins is the only thing that can kill... our little problem" the witch paced looking at each of the originals individually.

Klaus didn't like getting orders, he pushed closer to the witch releasing his grip on Caroline.  
"And what's to stop us from killing you right now?" He asked but Caitlin didn't look the least bit afraid   
"Klaus, don't" I tried to warn but he didn't listen   
"If my coven gets word that I am dead, you and your brother will be right back where you were, six feet under and rotting in hell" Caitlin spat clearly not backing down 

Klaus backed away, Caroline wasn't sure if it was some kind of respect thing, or if klaus really just didn't want to die again.   
"If I help you with your problem, what's in it for us?" Klaus asked seemingly more calm than he was just seconds ago, caroline had almost forgotten who he was, the big bad wolf.

"You, and now your bother get to remain alive"  
She stated simply, Caroline tried to hide the joy that sparked inside her. If klaus remained alive she wouldn't be alone anymore. She would have him.   
"That's never how it works, there is always a price for bringing people back" it was Elijah who was speaking now obviously not convinced by this little witch.  
"The coven have spoken with the spirits, they believe that if you kill the monster that our people created that will restore natural order and you should be allowed to live" a kindness accompanied her voice when she spoke and with all her heart Caroline wanted to believe her, she wanted to believe that she wouldn't be alone for the rest of her eternal life.

"You're being too vague, what is this threat you speak of?" Elijah was worried, his voice faltered. coming back from the dead had effected him more than klaus. 

"A witch in our coven fell in love with a vampire boy, they were to be married, but she didn't want to stop there, she wanted a child and she used all her magic, betrayed the spirits to create this child, half witch and half vampire. She died giving birth to the child, it was a monster it had no control over its powers and as much as the coven tried to teach him, things got out of hand. He can't be killed, believe me we have tried. Our ancestors, the spirits have reason to believe that your blood, will kill him" Caitlin was almost tearing up telling her story, but Caroline knew this wouldn't end well. Miracle baby destined to be killed? Klaus would never go for it, it would remind him of hope.

"This child. Why do you see him a such a threat?" Klaus asked   
"He is 18 years old and has killed 2103 people, most of them witches." 

Caroline stood back a bit in shock, she knew she'd been away for a while but surely she would have heard of the death of 2103 people.

"I'm in" klaus stated simply.


	4. Chapter 4

“Klaus” I whispered in disbelief as my hand found its way around his arm.  
“Caroline, if I have any chance at living again, at saving my brother I’m going to take it. Besides I have promised I need to keep” with a sly wink he started walking towards the living room gesturing for the witch to come with him. Rebekah and Elijah follow. Caroline seemed to be the only one completely frozen. Her stomach did somersaults as she remembered all the promises he had made her.

“He’s your first love I intend to be your last”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, there’s a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art, and music, genuine beauty”

“I’m standing in one of my favourite places surrounded by food, music, art, culture and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you, maybe one day you’ll let me” she remembered how that was a promise he did keep, how when he made up his mind that he was dying to save his daughter, she had come to collect a debt owed to her. She had just wanted to say goodbye, she didn’t know why, but she knew she had to see him, he was never the villain in her story.

She stood for a moment taking a deep breathe to calm herself. Her heart was filled with memories of Klaus, the man she promised she would never forget, and she never did but now that he was standing here, seeing him with her own eyes, she wishes she hadn’t treasured those memories so closely, because then maybe, just maybe they might feel like a distant dream, all the feelings from all those years ago wouldn’t have come rushing back and she wouldn’t be standing here right now, in his house, with his family praying for a way to keep him alive.

Before the Mikaleson’s could notice she followed behind them, even though she wasn’t sure if she was entirely welcome part of her was paralysed in fear of ever leaving klaus alone, she needed him, he was all she had. They all sat across from each other it seemed like they were planning a war, and maybe they were. What had Caroline gotten herself into now. She always did have a habit of finding trouble.  
“What’s your plan? How do you plan to find a way to get him to drink my blood. I can’t imagine it will be easy to accomplish” klaus remarked, obviously taking this very seriously and part of her knew it was mainly for Elijah, he wanted his brother to have his life back even if it meant that Elijah couldn’t be with Hayley.

The witch glanced at klaus seemingly on edge, it was clear she knew she was standing in a room full of originals and very little was stopping her from being killed. 

“We heard you have a place where you use to keep vampires, deprive them of blood brick then up and leave them for dead. The coven wants to do the same thing with Elios, then feed him your blood and hope this is all over. He’s still half vampire he needs blood but this isn’t going to be easy, he’s a very powerful witch. Me and my coven need some time before we can figure out a way to capture him, which we will need your help for, but until then we juts need you to stay in the city. 

If rumour has it that the big bag hybrid is back believe me Elios will come looking for you” caitlins voice was intense, Caroline could see the fear in her eyes this girl had been hurt by this Elios person she knew that look all to well.

“Have you thought about what happens if it doesn’t work? If the blood doesn’t kill him?” The question was plaguing Caroline’s mind, the family turned to her as if they had forgotten she was there, the witches face tuned cold and her eyes darkened, Caroline was almost scared   
“It’ll work, we can’t afford to think like that. Just stay in town, trust me it’ll be best for all of you” she looked at Caroline carefully taking her in fully her eyes calculating carefully. Caroline squirmed under the witches harsh gaze.

“My coven will be most interested to hear that your here, they lost track of you for a while, we were hoping the hybrids return would bring you back. It seems they had nothing to worry about judging by the fact you’ve come alone” Caroline looked at her confused, why did the coven care about Caroline? But before she could ask the witch got up and left, leaving everyone sitting there stunned. No body was quite sure what to do now.

Klaus was the first to move, he got up and grabbed Caroline’s hand pulling her away from the family and into another room in this maze of a house, she didn’t object she was still stunned. “Why do the witches want you?” Klaus asked, Caroline couldn’t tell if there was a hint of anger laced in his voice but his tone had an edge to it that startled her. She glanced around realising this must be his art room, Caroline had been here before but there were so many more paintings now she couldn’t help but stare at their beauty.  
“Caroline” klaus’s harsh voice cut through her like glass it was almost as if she had been hit. He almost never took that tone with her and if she’s being honest it shocked her.

She walked up to him grasping his hand in hers, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.   
“Klaus I swear to you, I don’t know what they want with me. I didn’t even know this coven existed” she put her hand up to his face forcing him to look at her. “Klaus I promise” she said sincerely trying to convey her honesty with all she could. Klaus bounced back quickly, he gave her a small smile and she knew he believed her.

She walked over to the large table covered in sketches and paintings at the end of the room and began flicking through the sketch book that was sitting there. She couldn’t believe after all these years it was still here, it looked like Rebekah had never even set foot in this room. Her eyes stopped as she flicked a page and saw a sketch of her, she looked beautiful Caroline had to admit, she couldn’t believe that’s the way he saw her.

The girl on the page had bouncing blonde curls and a wide smile as if she was laughing, then she recognised it, her hair the dress. It was her laughing with klaus when he had taken her Miss Mystic application. She ran her fingers over the page closing her eyes for moment as she remembered that night. She felt his presence behind her, he was so close to her   
“It’s beautiful” she whispered


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you" he mumbled back "but really I just had an excellent muse" and even though she wasn't facing him Caroline could tell the face he was pulling, that charming smile when he thought of a line and was slightly proud of himself for it. It made her scoff.

His presence behind her was beginning to make her fidget, her body was heating up at how close he was to her, it took all her effort not to turn around to face him, look him in his eyes. Those eyes that Caroline couldn't get out of her head.

"I hope you'll stay" klaus asked brushing a hand along her shoulder and down her arm. She knew what he was doing. He knew this would work on her, his charm, because he knew how she felt about him, but he was meant to stay dead there wasn't actually meant to be consequences to that kiss or to her words.

"Where else would I go" she commented finally turning around to face him, there faces were inches apart, she could feel the heat from his body. Half werewolf. It was something she missed as a vampire, feeling the warmth of her body. Part of her urged her to move closer to embrace the warmth, but she knew better. He took her hand a began leading her somewhere. She simply followed him silently. He lead her to what appeared to be a bedroom. It was amazing. It had high ceilings, a four poster places in the middle of the room against the wall to her right and opposite and amazing set of wooden drawers. A balcony was settled to the right of the bed. It was breathtaking and she knew this was obviously Rebekah's doing 

"My sister never fails to have this house set up for guests, always prepared my little sister. Although you could always stay with me" he chuckled, she didn't respond still taking in the room. He moved her hair to one side of her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek

"Thank you, for staying here love" it made Caroline shiver. She hadn't heard that word in so long and she'd missed it. She didn't want to admit it but she had. She moved away slightly trying to distance herself from Klaus because she didn't know how long she could keep up being that close to him.

"It's getting late, but judging by our hasty departure, you haven't any clothes, wait here" klaus was right Caroline had left most of her things behind. They would always be there for her when she got back. The only things she did have were small keepsakes she had taken in her purse. Thinking about them she pulled out a photo. It was her with her girls at their 4th birthday party, they were standing behind the cake and she had one of her girls on either side of her. She forced away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she placed the photo on the dresser.

Klaus came in and stood looking at the photo of Caroline with her kids "they're beautiful Caroline, they were lucky to have you as their mother" klaus handed her what appeared to be his shirt. It made sense since she had no other clothes and it wasn't like anything else would fit her. She accepted it gratefully, nodding slightly 

"They lived long and happy lived and that's all I ever wanted for them" Caroline smiled at the photo, her children were her whole world. She knew they could never be with her forever. She was never willing to curse them with immortality. She wishes they'd have had children so that Caroline could have something left of them, but sadly as a consequence of Caroline being there mother, neither of her daughters could have children. And for they she blamed only herself.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep, good night Caroline" klaus said as he closed the door behind him and Caroline let the tears fall. After a while she decided to get changed. She looked at the shirt klaus had given her. It was simple a long grey shirt. It would do to sleep in, and so Caroline slipped into the shirt quickly folding her clothes and placing them on top of the dresser. She was unwilling to put her clothes away, then she would have to admit she was truly staying.

She couldn't help but notice the shirt that reached an inch or two above her knees. It smelt like him. It was comforting to her. A way to remind herself he was still alive and simply down the fall. She curled up into the soft sheets thing to process the events of the day. Everything had been moving so fast. When she awoke this morning never did she expect to end up here.

She let sleep claim her slowly.

Images flashed in front of her it was Lizzie lying in her hospital bed as Caroline stood there helpless. She couldn't even tell the nurse that she was her mother, she looked far too young. Vampire blood couldn't cure old age, for a moment Caroline seriously considered it. Turning her own daughter. But only for a moment because she knew she could never inflict the pain she was feeling right now onto her daughter.

The image changed 

It was Stephan's funeral. She stood by his casket tears pouring out of her eyes. He's promised her an eternity and part of her felt angry, angry at him for leaving her. 

The image changed again. Is was her mum, she looked sick, weak and frail. The steady beep of the machine came to a halt as Caroline started screaming. Her mother could be gone she couldn't 

Klaus. The white oak stake, Elijah. He didn't know she was there. Watching as he sacrificed himself. She didn't want him to know. But she saw the tears in his eyes, and then he was gone, almost as if he was never there and Caroline screamed clutching her hands to her heart, it filled with pain and grief for the man who she would never admit she loved.

She awoke with a start, sitting up straight running a hand through her hair. Klaus was by her side in a second sitting on the edge of her bed.   
"Caroline, are you hurt what happened?" He questioned just eyes roaming her body searching for injuries but he wouldn't find any.

Caroline couldn't help herself she reached up and touched his cheek, tears still streaming down her face. "You're alive" she mumbled a small smile forming on her lips as she remembered where she was. She let out a sigh of relief, but klaus seemed even more concerned. "Caroline love, what happened?" He put his hand over hers moving their hands down to his knee

That brought her out of her trance like state. She couldn't believe she had done that she blushed embarrassed trying to regain some of her dignity "it was nothing just a bad dream, I'm sorry for waking you" she said pulling her hand away from his creating some distance between them 

But klaus took her hand back forcing her to look at him "caroline, you never need to be sorry, not with me"


	6. Chapter 6

She met his eyes, he wasn't the monster he had been when they first met. His eyes held a kindness, a warmth. It was different, it was all Caroline had ever wanted to see in him all those years ago. Proof that he could be good. 

"Please don't push me away, what happened?" He asked her again moving closer or her. Caroline was at a loss for words. Every part of her soul ached to tell him so badly, to let him in and so she did. Moving closer to him, he leant back against the head rest and she laid her head on his chest, he began stroking her hair.

"It's the nightmares. All the people I've lost, Lizzie, Josie, Alaric, Stefan, my mum and" Caroline pauses for a moment taking a breathe before continuing "you, I see the moment each of you died, over and over again I can't sleep they won't stop" tears were not cascading down Caroline cheeks 

Klaus looked at the girl lying on him. An eternal soul trapped in the body of a 17 year old high school student. Klaus knew she was strong, but she had lost so much and even the strong have a breaking point. So he wiped away her tears gently 

"Do you remember when I told you about all the great cities and art, all waiting for you?" He asked her he feels her nod against his chest so he continues "I didn't mention the pain that comes with immortality. You'll feel the worst pain you've felt in your entire life, you'll watch all of your loved ones die and there is nothing you can do about it" Caroline scoffed pushing herself up to look at him   
"Is this meant to be helping?" She almost laughs at how ridiculous klaus is being, he gestures for her to lie back down and so she does 

"And while all that may be true. You have an eternity to love, to experience the world. Meet the greatest people on the planet and love them. Because you caroline can live with such passion and fierceness it could burn a thousand suns, and that's what makes it worth it. Living everyday it's the love you share that keeps us going" he finishes and notices Caroline has stopped crying 

She doesn't let go of him she doesn't want to. It was always him that's able to make her see the good in things. She'd isolated herself when she'd lost everyone. Not wanting to care for anyone anymore just so they can inevitably die on her, but she saw now that's not how you live life.

Klaus notices that Caroline has fallen asleep, he's unwilling to wake her so he places a simple kiss on her forehead. "You deserve the world Caroline" 

He falls asleep thinking of his daughter living a great life. Getting married, having a son and it makes him smile because it means he was right to sacrifice himself. It was all worth it, it's that thought that gives him peace.

————————————————————————

Caroline wakes up alone. Klaus was gone and she felt a sense of emptiness knowing he wasn't here. She was dressed in his shirt still, unsure of what to wear it's not exactly like she had any clothes with her.

So she got up, threw her hair into a messy bun quickly and thought about making her way downstairs hoping to find some breakfast, she hadn't fed in a while and she knew the originals would have a stock of blood somewhere.

She stopped outside her door listening for the other members of the household. Rebekah was in the kitchen, Elijah was in his room and klaus was in his study from what she could hear he was painting something. She thought it best to seek out klaus first because if anyone else saw what she was wearing she knew what they'd assume and she didn't want to have to deal with that today.

So she walked towards the study quietly trying not to alert any of the siblings that she was there, but as she was walking past, Elijah's door flew open. She closed her eyes as she cringed a little she knew how this looked, wearing his clothes, trying not to be seen. When she opened her eyes she saw Elijah looking her up and down obviously a little startled.

"Good morning, Ms Forbes" he said with a slight smile on his face, do all Mikaelsons do that? She smiled a little as her cheeks flushed pink "I swear this is not what it looks like" she said gesturing to the clothes she's wearing but Elijah simply raised and eyebrow and walked down the stairs. She cringed in embarrassment. Great now Elijah thinks she's sleeping with klaus.

She continued towards the study, she opened the door slightly, peering round the door hoping not to alert klaus to her presence yet. He was standing shirtless looking at a canvas she realised he was sketching something. He didn't seem to notice her yet so she walked inside gently closing the door trying to get closer to see what he was drawing. 

She stopped for a moment when she realised it was her. It was her last night when she was asleep. "Klaus" she said getting his attention he turned to her his eyes roaming up and down her body. He adored that she was wearing his clothes she looked stunning. She walked towards him and glanced at the sketch it was beautiful. 

He couldn't help himself as Caroline got closer he put his hand around her waist and pulled her in front of him. He placed a pencil in her hand holding onto her wrist "give it a go" he whispered in her ear his arm still wrapped around her waist 

Caroline could barely breathe under his touch, it was electric. She leaned back into him taking in the warmth that she'd missed so much. Before realising he was expecting her to draw.   
"I really can't, I'll ruin it" she said trying to hand the pencil back to him but he refused only holding tighter on her wrist 

"You could never ruin anything Caroline, I'll guide you" he said as he moved her hand along the page drawing faint lines. Caroline was barely doing anything, she was too distracted by the feeling of his skin on hers. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't care less.

She dropped the pencil and turned round to face him, they were so close, his arm was still around her waist, she was pressed up against his chest looking up into his eyes, they were intoxicating. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, she couldn't control herself she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. They moved like they were made for each other, Caroline felt as though her heart was trying to beat out her chest. As there gentle kiss became passionate and desperate. In a sudden burst of speed she was pushed against the wall his lips never leaving hers. It was perfect.

Suddenly she pushed him away, she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before he composed himself. She couldn't do this. She thought of Stefan, her promise to love him forever. She thought of the people she lost and how most of them would never approve of this. She walked away from him and stopped at the door. She turned back, klaus was standing there watching her. His face showed no emotion. 

"I'm sorry klaus"


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline has spend the rest of the day in her room. She knew she'd have to leave, she needed clothes and she needed blood. She didn't want to see him again, to look him in the eyes and see the betrayal. She knew she’d hurt him, although he’d never admit it. She just couldn't do this to herself. Fall for him, not again because she didn't know if he was even going to survive this. What if this Elios knows how to kill him again. Who knows if klaus is even still immortal. He seemed immortal. 

She made a promise to Stefan to love him forever. She wanted to keep that promise to him. She knows Stefan and klaus had been friends once. But she also knew that Stefan would have never approved of her and klaus being as close as they are. 

Caroline was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, Rebekah didn't wait to be told to come in she sauntered In holding a pile of clothes with a blood bag on top. Without saying a word she placed them on the dresser and chucked the blood bag to Caroline. But she didn't leave. Not yet.

"Thank you" Caroline murmured slightly uncomfortable under Rebakah's scrutinising gaze. "They should fit you. God knows I have enough clothes" Rebekah commented with a scoff and still she made no move to leave. 

A few more seconds of silence went by although it felt like hours to Caroline. "My brother cares for you Caroline, and he needs to be completely focused on Elios right now for the sake of his life and Elijah's. So don't do anything stupid ok? Keep yourself alive so klaus doesn't have to play hero and get himself killed" Rebekah was being stern with her but her voice held and element of desperation as if she actually believed caroline would put klaus in harms way. She almost felt offended.

"Rebekah I didn't come here to hurt klaus. I came because... you know what I have no idea" she lied "but after hearing that witch say her coven was tracking me, I can't leave yet, but I would never intentionally hurt klaus" Caroline attempted to convey how sincere she was to Rebekah, but her face was completely unreadable. Caroline wondered how her brothers eyes held such emotion and yet Rebekahs were stone cold. Or maybe she just didn't know how to read her.

"Caroline I don't intent to be your enemy. It's been way too many years and I don't think I've known anyone for as long as I've known you. They've never been alive long enough. I of all people understand why your here." Rebekah sighed and sat on the edge of Caroline's bed 

Caroline bowed her head. She'd never realised how similar she and Rebekah were. Both of them were alone, all of their family had passed away but Rebekah was getting her family back and Caroline wanted to resent her for it. But their was a kindness in Rebekahs eyes.

"Does he know?" Rebekah asks managing to force caroline to look at her. Caroline gives her a quizzical look silently asking what she means "does he know about Josie, about hope... what they were to each other" Rebekah asked.

Caroline had thought about telling him. She'd told him that hope had been married, that she'd had a son but she didn't tell him that hope had married her daughter Josie and that the little boy they adopted was klaus and hers grandchild. She didn't know why she didn't tell him. It's not like it complicated things for them. Not that there was anything to complicate Caroline insisted.

She shook her head "I couldn't tell him. I don't know why. I just couldn't, but I will. Please don't tell him yet. I want to find the right time" Caroline spoke with a sadness in her voice. 

Hope and Josie reminded Caroline so much of herself and Klaus. Everyone had told Josie that being around Hope was dangerous that bad things followed her but Josie couldn't help herself. They had adopted their son and lived relatively normal lives. But their son was still mortal so he died too. And then Caroline was alone again. That's when she stopped seeing Rebekah. 

"He has a right to know about his family Caroline if you don't tell him soon I will" Rebekahs voice was cold again any previous warmth she'd held for Caroline was gone and she got up to leave. Once the door had closed Caroline leaned back into her bed with a sigh slowly sucking from the blood bag. Although this whole situation was a mess Caroline felt grateful. She hadn't felt this alive in years.

She couldn’t leave. Maybe she just didn’t want too but if she did she’d be alone again. That wasn’t an option 

She got up and examined the clothes from Rebekah some tops and jeans, all the essentials even a bag filled with soap and shampoo.

Caroline was done just waiting for Elios to show up. She didn’t know if anyone would try and stop her from going out into New Orleans and trying to find out what was happening here but she had to try. 

She opened the door to her room and made her way down the grand stair case she’d almost made it to the door. “Where are you going?” It was Elijah who had appeared seemingly from no where 

“I just need some fresh air Elijah. I’m not a prisoner here” caroline mocked and edge in her voice she knew that if she wanted to leave she’d have to be forceful.

“No your not a prisoner, but if I let you leave and somethings happens to you. I believe I’ll have a dagger in my back for the next century or 2” Elijah was slowly coming closer to Caroline he hadn’t been intimidated by her at all. This man had been dead almost 200 years, why on earth did Caroline this she could intimidate him.

“Elijah please, I won’t go far. I can hold my own” Caroline’s voice was filled with despair and frustration a flash of sadness and familiarity flashed in Elijah’s eyes. He took a step back and nodded to the door as if he was afraid to speak but Caroline understood he was letting her leave.

Caroline has reminded Elijah of Hayley. Who had also once believed she was prisoner here.

————————————————————————

Walking through the French quarter not much had changed, the music was the same and a lot of the businesses were still there. A city untouched by time Caroline thought.

Caroline made her way inside a bar that she’d found familiar. Upon entering she realised where she knew it from, sure the name was different and the inside had changed but this was the last place she saw klaus before he died. The last place she kissed him. The last place she’d made him a promise to never forget him. A promise she kept.

The bar was fairly busy. Lots of people a good place to hide in plain sight.

Caroline made her way up to the bar placing herself a few seats away from the bar tender so as not to make her uncomfortable. The bartender was a brunette girl seemingly in her mid 20s Caroline could tell she was human. If Caroline knew one thing about New Orleans is the people most informed are the ones selling the drinks.

The girl made her way up to Caroline with a calm almost disinterred expression.   
“What can I get for you?” She asked her voice sickeningly sweet. Obviously fake. 

“Bourbon” Caroline said bluntly she had no patience for fake people. The brunette took note of her bluntness and simply turned away going to get Caroline her drink. 

Caroline took note of another boy down the other side of the bar who seemed very interested in Caroline. His eyes kept wondering over to her in panicked bursts. He looked barely old enough to be serving drinks.

As Caroline waited for her drink the boy became antsy as if he wanted to speak to her. When her drink arrived Caroline gulped it down greedily. Happy for any relief the stiff drink would provide.

The boys stares were starting to annoy her. She got up from her place at the bar and made her way down to his end. The boys eyes clearly held fear, did he know what she was?

“Something on your mind?” She asked him politely trying not to spook the boy into silence. He knew something and she was going to find out what. One way or another.


End file.
